Sepatu Es
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Semenjak kematian ayahnya, hidup Lucy semakin sengsara. Tunangan ayahnya mengambil alih rumah Lucy dan memperlakukannya seperti pembantu. Akankah Lucu menemukan pangeran yang bisa menyelamatkannya? Cinderella retelling! :3 Gray x Lucy! RnR?:)
1. Prolog

Hai semuanya! Belakangan ini aku udah nggak pernah nulis fic lagi. Maaf ya baru bisa bikin cerita baru sekarang :( SMA ternyata sibuk banget... Btw, aku barusan aja ganti penname jadi **skyfoxRei**. Hitung-hitung ini awal yang baru lah ;)

Nah, ceritaku kali ini terinspirasi dari salah satu serial TV kesukaanku OUAT (Once Upon a Time) dan novel yang baru-baru ini aku baca (judulnya Cinder oleh Marissa Meyer). Karena sejak kecil aku udah terobsesi banget sama dongeng-dongeng seperti ini, minggu lalu tiba-tiba aku dapat ide "Kenapa nggak gabungin Fairy Tail sama fairy tale aja!" xD

Semoga kalian suka fic ku kali ini ya! Dan buat yang belum baca fic ku yang sebelumnya, ini link nya :D *promosi*

s/8048515/1/Fairy-Art-Academy

Enjoy the story! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail dan tokoh-tokohnya itu milik Hiro Mashima! (kecuali tokoh yang aku bikin sendiri :P)**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap dan menatap, berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang begitu bergejolak di hatinya. Tanah yang makin lama makin terisi itu seolah-olah menantangnya, "Ayolah, apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin menangis lagi?" Kemarin seharian penuh gadis itu hanya bisa terduduk di samping ranjang dan terisak, anak-anak sungai mengalir deras dari kedua mata cokelatnya. Hari ini, melihat peti mati ayahnya sendiri dikubur untuk selamanya, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Seakan-akan ada salah satu bagian dari dirinya yang pergi, menyisakan lorong hati yang kosong. Hampa.

_Aku nggak akan meneteskan air mata lagi_, gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya. _Aku harus kuat. Anggap saja air mataku sudah kering._

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan mendekatinya. Rambutnya pirang, sama pirangnya dengan gadis itu. Hanya saja dimodel konde dengan sejumput rambut menggantung di sisi kanannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu dan berkata, "Lucy, tegarlah ya nak."

Lucy tak menjawab.

"Aku tahu kepergian ayahmu membuatmu sangat terpukul," wanita itu sekarang merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Lucy, "tapi janganlah takut. Aku akan terus di sampingmu."

Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua seperti itu. Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di benaknya hanya terlintas wajah ayahnya tercinta. Waktu ulang tahun Lucy yang kelima belas minggu lalu, waktu mereka mengunjung taman bermain untuk pertama kalinya, makan malam terakhir mereka... Semua yang dulunya kenangan indah itu berubah menjadi kesedihan dan kepahitan.

_Kenapa ayah harus pergi secepat ini?_ Gadis itu menjerit dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di tengah keheningan, turunlah tetes-tetes hujan. Gerimis itu lama kelamaan semakin deras sehingga wanita itu pun membuka payung hitam yang dari tadi digenggamnya dengan tangan kiri. Orang-orang mulai bergegas pulang dan lagipula, acara pemakamannya sudah selesai. Sekarang hanya tinggal Lucy dan wanita itu yang masih bertahan, berteduh di bawah satu payung yang sama.

Menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tidak basah lagi, Lucy membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara. Bibirnya bergetar sebelum berkata, "Pergilah, Lillac." Kalimat itu hampir tidak terdengar karena suara petir yang baru saja menyambar.

Wanita itu – Lillac – mundur dan menjauhkan payungnya dari Lucy. Penolakan dari Lucy tak membuatnya marah atau sedih, ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju kereta kudanya, ia pun menambahkan, "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan mengurusmu."

Lucy tak peduli. Ia tak menghiraukan bajunya yang mulai melekat ke tubuhnya gara-gara kebasahan ataupun hujan yang semakin lebat. _Biarlah langit saja yang menangis_, pikirnya. _Biarlah. _

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Wahhh gimana? Aku penasaran banget sama pendapat kalian! Ini masih prolognya doang sih...

Reviewnya ditunggu ya! ^^ Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 1: Hopeless

**Hei guys! Prolognya emang sengaja dibuat pendek **

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail punyanya Hiro Mashima ;3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: HOPELESS**

* * *

**2 ****tahun kemudian...**

Berkedok "ingin mengurusiku yang masih terlalu muda", sejak saat itu Lillac dan anaknya tinggal bersamaku. Mereka terus-terusan membuatku repot dan frustrasi. Entah mengapa ayahku bisa bertunangan dengan nenek sihir ini. Meskipun ia belum resmi menjadi istri mendiang ayahku, ia langsung menganggap dirinya ibu tiriku setelah ayahku meninggal. Aku nggak tahu harus menganggap tindakan itu sebagai bukti kebaikannya yang tak terhingga atau upaya mengambil hatiku yang gagal.

Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayainya. Huh! Apalagi dalam dua tahun belakangan ini, kerjaannya hanya menyuruhku bersih-bersih rumah seakan-akan aku ini pembantunya saja.

"Lucyyyyyy! Sini kamu!"

Panjang umur. Kira-kira kali ini aku bakal disuruh ngapain ya? Cuci baju? Nyapu? Ngepel?

Tidak mau kena amuk Lillac, aku pun bergegas turun ke ruang tengah dan menghampirinya. Ia tengah duduk di sofa dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan membaca Magnolia Weekly, majalah mingguan kota kami ini. Enak sekali hidupnya. Tanpa sedikit pun melirikku, Lillac memerintah, "Buatkan aku teh. Gulanya dua sendok saja. Jangan sampai terlalu panas."

Aku segera pergi ke dapur dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Aku ini bagaikan pembantu di rumahku sendiri. Lillac benar-benar menepati janjinya di pemakaman ayah waktu itu. Maksudnya dengan "mengurusku" yaitu tidak memperbolehkanku keluar rumah sembarangan, menghukumku kalau aku menolak untuk melaksanakan perintahnya atau perintah anaknya, dan terlebih lagi, melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan cowok siapapun.

Peraturan yang terakhir itu sungguh tragis.

"Ini tehnya, Lillac," ujarku seraya meletakkan teh di atas meja.

Lillac mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih cangkir teh itu, lalu mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. "Hari ini kau bersihkan kamar-kamar di rumah ini ya." Ia menyeruput tehnya perlahan dan memejamkan mata, seolah-olah berusaha mengecap rasa tehnya. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi masam sebelum ia akhirnya membentakku, "Kau beri gula berapa sendok ini?! Jangan-jangan tidak kamu kasih sama sekali! Pahit!"

Aku hanya bisa menjawab, "S-Sudah kok. Dua sendok kan?"

"Ahhh sekarang kau cepat pergi sana! Kali ini lakukan apa yang kusuruh dengan benar!"

Tapi masih ada yang harus aku katakan dan aku nggak akan beranjak dari posisiku sampai Lillac menyetujuinya.

Lillac meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja dan melihatku tak bergerak. "Apa sih maumu?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Hari ini 2 tahun meninggalnya ayah," aku mengingatkannya dengan harapan Lillac mau ikut denganku sebab tahun lalu ia tidak mengunjungi makam ayahku. Sebesar apapun kebencianku padanya, Lillac tetaplah mantan tunangan ayahku dan sudah sepantasnya ia datang.

"Lalu?" Seakan-akan topik ini tidak penting, Lillac memungut Magnolia Weekly yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan mulai membalik-balik halamannya.

Entah Lillac ini pura-pura tidak mengerti atau memang tidak ingin mengerti. Ya sudahlah. Aku pun melanjutkan omonganku, "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam ayah."

Awalnya, tak ada jawaban. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya emosi lagi, jadi aku hanya diam dan diam, menunggu apakah Lillac mengizinkanku untuk pergi atau tidak. Saat kukira ia tidak mendengar perkataanku sebelumnya, Lillac menjawab, "Asalkan tugasmu selesai sebelum jam 2 siang dan kau kembali sebelum jam 7 malam. Dan ingat, jangan sampai kau bertemu siapa-siapa!"

Wajahku yang semula tegang melemas menjadi sebuah senyum kegirangan. "Terima kasih, Lillac!" Mengingat semua hal yang pernah Lillac lakukan padaku, memang ia seharusnya tidak pantas untuk mendapat ungkapan terima kasih itu. Tapi kali ini aku sudah terlalu senang, pokoknya aku bisa mengunjungi makam papa dan itu sudah cukup.

Ketika aku berbalik menuju kamarku, aku pun menyadari satu hal. Seandainya Lillac tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi pun aku tetap akan mencari segala cara untuk mendatangi kuburan ayahku.

Okay, kamar Lillac dan kamar-kamar tamu lainnya sudah beres. Sekarang masih jam 12 dan tinggal satu kamar lagi yang harus kubersihkan. Tinggal satu kamar yang menghalangiku dari melihat tempat peristirahatan terakhir ayahku. Lillac dan putrinya baru saja selesai makan siang jadi saudara tiriku ini pasti masih ada di kamar. Ketika aku mengulurkan tanganku hendak mengetuk, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari dalam dan hampir saja aku bertubrukan dengan saudara tiriku. Aku mengamati perubahan ekspresinya, dari kaget menjadi heran lalu kesal.

"Mau apa kemari?"

Juvia lebih rapi dari seharusnya. Kayaknya dia mau pergi deh. Pakaiannya serba biru. Kaus V-neck berwarna biru muda dimasukkan ke celana panjang biru tua, heels biru gelap – sangat gelap sepintas terlihat seperti hitam. Rambutnya yang sejak tahun lalu dicat warna biru ujungnya digulung sampai berbentuk seperti teropong.

"Aku cuma mau beresin kamarmu kok. Lillac menyuruhku."

"Ya, ya," balasnya kesal. Dia menerobosku, langsung melesat turun tangga yang terletak di depan kamarnya, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bantingan pintu utama.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya. Tujuanku kemari hanya untuk membereskan ruangan yang lebih mirip kapal pecah ini ketimbang kamar tidur manusia. Aku mulai memunguti sampah-sampah kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana dan membuangnya ke dalam kantong plastik raksasa. Sepertinya Juvia baru saja membuat kliping tentang cowok itu. Lagi. Si putra mahkota Kerajaan Fiore – pangeran yang juga menjadi sasaran obsesi banyak remaja perempuan di negara ini. Mungkin ini klipingnya yang ke-50.

Kalau aku? Menikah dengan pangeran dan tinggal di istana, keluar dari tempat sialan ini? Pfft. Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin seorang pangeran seperti dirinya mau bersanding dengan rakyat biasa. Secara teknis, aku bukan sekadar rakyat biasa berkat nama belakang "Heartfilia", tapi karena ada Lillac dan peraturan ketatnya, bisa dibilang dia menganggapku pembantu dan menyebarkan hal itu ke semua kenalannya. Aku mendesah, heran kenapa sampai sekarang belum ada yang membelaku. Satu-satunya yang memampukanku untuk bertahan di tempat ini hanyalah kenangan-kenanganku dengan ayahku.

Ayahku. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku belum kabur dari tempat ini. Kalau aku kabur, sama saja menyerah pada kekuasaan Lillac. Sama saja dengan memberikan rumah peninggalan ayahku ini ke tangan wanita maniak harta itu.

Aku mengingatkan diriku lagi untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku ini.

Sebelum ke kuburan ayahku, aku sudah mengunjungi makam ibuku yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari ayahku. Tapi aku hanya meletakkan bunga di sana. Ibu kandungku meninggal waktu aku lahir, jadi aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Aku merasa lebih bebas bercerita kepada ayahku.

"Ayah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Ayah tidak tahu kan bagaimana perlakuan Lillac dan Juvia terhadapku? Malah, sepertinya tahun ini semuanya memburuk." Aku mulai bercerita tentang kehidupanku, bagaimana semuanya hancur berkeping-keping setelah kepergian ayahku, betapa kesepiannya aku tanpa teman-temanku karena Lillac mengusir dan mengancam mereka untuk tidak datang berkunjung lagi, bagaimana aku sangat mengharapkan satu saja hal yang benar terjadi – sebuah keajaiban, meskipun dari dulu aku selalu meyakinkan diriku kalau peri dan sihir itu tidak nyata.

Aku menyeka air mataku seraya berbalik menuju jalan pulang. Tiba-tiba di depanku ada seorang cowok tak dikenal menyodorkanku sapu tangan.

Dengan halus, aku menolak pemberiannya. "Ah, nggak. Sudah nggap papa kok." Aku memaksa diriku tersenyum lebar supaya dia percaya.

"Yakin?" katanya lalu tertawa kecil. "Maaf ini mungkin terkesan buruk," dia pura-pura menggaruk-garuk rambut coklatnya yang sudah berantakan, "tapi tadi aku nggak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu."

"Yakin," aku tertawa balik. "Berapa banyak yang kamu dengar?"

"Nggak banyak kok. Mulai dari bagian kalau kamu merasa kesepian," balasnya.

Yang berarti dia mendengarkan hampir semuanya. Aku tidak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana. Haruskah aku merasa malu? Atau tersentuh karena ada yang peduli padaku meski dia orang asing sekalipun? Tapi dia sepertinya orang baik.

Karena aku hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, si cowok itu akhirnya mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri, "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Loki."

Aku pun membalas uluran tangannya dan memberitahu namaku. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Well, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Lucy. Dari yang kudengar, kau sepertinya butuh teman. Mau mampir minum teh di rumahku?" tanyanya dengan riang. "Aku yakin sepupuku pasti senang mendapat teman baru."

Kalau dilihat dari terangnya matahari, kayaknya ini masih jam 2. Untung saja tadi aku berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sejam lebih cepat. Ini mungkin adalah keajaiban yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku belum bisa mendapatkan kebebasan secara sepenuhnya, tetapi aku ingin bisa memiliki teman seperti dulu lagi. Memiliki orang yang bisa diajak berbicara tanpa harus merasa takut dibentak atau direndahkan.

"Jadi?" Mata Loki berbinar kegirangan. Rupanya dia benar-benar menginginkanku menjadi temannya.

Kegirangannya menular kepadaku sampa-sampai aku pun ikut-ikutan senang. "Baiklah," jawabku, kali ini dengan senyuman sungguhan.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

** Chapter pertama selesai! Ditunggu feedbacknya ya! ;D**


End file.
